21 Guns
by Voldynouchette
Summary: "When it's time to live and let die / And you can't get another try / Something inside this heart has died / You're in ruins" Green Day


Un bar. Toujours un bar. Il faut croire que Drago me préfère saoule. Et il a sûrement raison. Sobre, je l'ennuie. Pire, mes lamentations le dégoûtent. Alors, chaque soir, lorsque les souvenirs me submergent, il m'entraîne avec lui dans l'ivresse de la nuit. Et chaque matin, le remord encombre mon cerveau embrumé. Je me promets toujours de ne pas recommencer. Mais chaque fois que les souvenirs reviennent et l'envie d'oublier me dévore.

 **When you're at the end of the road** / Quand tu es au bout de la route

 **And you lost all sense of control** / Et que tu as perdu tout sens de contrôle

 **And your thoughts have taken their toll** / Que tes pensées ont eu raison de toi

 **When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul** / Lorsque ta raison brise l'esprit de ton âme

 **Your faith walks on broken glass** / Ta foi marche sur du verre brisé

 **And the hangover doesn't pass** / Et la gueule de bois ne passe pas

 **Nothing's ever built to last** / Rien n'a jamais été construit pour durer

 **You're in ruins** / Tu es en ruines.

Eté 1996. La bataille fait rage. Sorciers contre sorciers, frères contre frères. Le ciel verse des larmes amères. Et je fais de même, luttant de tous côtés contre ses gens que je connais depuis si longtemps. Nous appartenions tous à la même maison. Poudlard était notre maison. Mais nous avons laissé un seul homme nous déchirer. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment tant de gens avaient pu succomber à la fièvre de la haine. Comment tant de gens avait pu devenir des meurtriers. Comment j'avais pu tuer.

\- Pansy Parkinson.

Lui… Sans même me retourner, j'ai senti son sourire luire au milieu des ténèbres. Il était le seul à pouvoir sourire dans l'antre de la mort.

\- Tu m'avais manqué.

J'ai souri à mon tour et me suis retournée. Un cadavre est tombé sur le sol, à mes pieds. Comme un rappel de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Comme pour me signifier que je ne devais rien attendre de cet homme que sa mort.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

Ma voix s'était brisée à mi-parcours. M'entendre prononcer ces mots ravivait la douleur qui marquait ma vie depuis qu'il était parti.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas continuer. Toi et moi. Tu es une mangemort…

\- Alors pars.

Mes yeux ont rencontrés les siens. Et la souffrance que j'y ai trouvée a détruit le dernier fragment de cœur qu'il m'avait laissé.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Les sortilèges fusaient autour de nous, mais aucun ne pouvaient nous atteindre. Un dôme argenté nous protégeait. J'ai tendu ma main et il a avancé d'un pas. Ma peau a effleuré la sienne. Et le tressaillement de mon corps s'est prolongé sur le sien.

\- Je ne peux plus.

Un sourire s'est emparé de mes lèvres.

\- Dépendant d'une mangemort ? Tes ancêtres doivent s'en retourner dans leur tombe.

Ma moquerie l'a fait rire. Ce léger rire, cristallin, que j'aimais tant. Celui qui annonçait une bataille de Feuxfous Fuseboum ou une explosion surprise de sièges de toilettes.

\- En effet, j'ai bien peur que Saturne plus rond chez moi.

Il a ri de nouveau, fier de sa plaisanterie. Un léger rire m'a échappé. C'était comme si le monde autour de nous n'avait plus d'importance. J'avais l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé pleurant dans un couloir. Il m'avait raconté tellement de bêtises que je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'arrêter de rire à l'heure du repas.

Il a serré mon bras dans son hilarité et mon rire s'est stoppé net. Il faisait cela, avant. Quand nous nous retrouvions en secret. Avant qu'il ne mette fin à mon bonheur. Mon expression a trahi mes pensées et il a lâché mon bras. Il ne riait plus non plus. On entendait plus que les cris de douleur et le bruit des corps qui tombent.

\- Pansy… Je sais que tu m'en veux.

J'ai ancré mes yeux dans les siens. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'ai craint qu'il ne l'entende.

\- Ce soir, je risque de mourir. Et je ne peux pas mourir sans te dire la vérité.

Il a repris son souffle. Je n'en avais plus.

\- Tu te souviens, un jour, je t'ai dit que la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, c'est la boutique. Et bien, ce n'était pas vrai. Bien sûr, j'aime inventer de nouvelles farces, j'aime le sourire ravi des enfants qui découvrent un nouveau gadget, j'aime mon frère. Mais ce que j'aime plus que tout, c'est toi. Tu es la seule dans ce monde, excepté Georges peut-être, qui ne me considère pas comme un simple amuse-galerie. Et je t'aime pour ça.

A ces derniers mots, mes larmes ont coulé. Elles, que je contenais depuis si longtemps, ont déferlé sur mes joues sans un bruit.

\- Bien sûr…

Il a marqué une légère hésitation. Ma main a pris la sienne.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai été lâche. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça bien avant. Mais à la place, je t'ai rejeté. J'avais peur Pansy. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur.

\- Tu n'y peux rien. Nous étions en guerre, dans des camps opposés…

Je disais cela comme si nous n'étions plus en guerre, comme si nos camps n'étaient plus opposés. Et je crois qu'à cet instant, j'en étais intimement convaincu. Plus rien ne comptait puisqu'il m'aimait. Et j'ai lâché ma baguette. Les sorts de protection qui nous encerclaient se sont évanouis.

Il m'a souri. Ses doigts ont raffermis leur prise sur les miens. Il s'est approché. Mes yeux se sont fermés. J'ai entendu un corps tomber. Sa main m'a entrainé vers le bas. Et mon monde est tombé avec Fred Weasley.

 **Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?** / Est-ce que ça te coupe le souffle et que tu te retrouves à suffoquer ?

 **Does the pain weigh out the pride?** /Est-ce que la douleur vaut plus que la fierté ?

 **And you look for a place to hide?** / Et tu cherches un endroit pour te cacher

 **Did someone break your heart inside ?** / Est-ce que quelqu'un a brisé ton cœur ?

 **You're in ruins** / Tu es en ruines.

* * *

La chanson est 21 Guns de Green Day.


End file.
